


Touch

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: These Lives We Hold [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Master of the Hallows, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master reaches to run his fingertips over the Kings cool cheek, the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads meet again with new human hands, almost unmarked, but never able to quite forget the pain of the past. </p><p>In comparison to the sharp memories that almost seem like dreams and nightmares and forever, these new hands and these new feelings are almost dull. </p><p>But there is still a spark that is bright and powerful and them that fills these worlds, they are still Harry and Crowley and they are still the same as much as they are not. </p><p>"Its been so long." The King breathes, looking down at the shorter Master that stands in front of him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

\---

The Master reaches to run his fingertips over the Kings cool cheek, the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads meet again with new human hands, almost unmarked, but never able to quite forget the pain of the past. 

In comparison to the sharp memories that almost seem like dreams and nightmares and forever, these new hands and these new feelings are almost dull. 

But there is still a spark that is bright and powerful and them that fills these worlds, they are still Harry and Crowley and they are still the same as much as they are not. 

"Its been so long." The King breathes, looking down at the shorter Master that stands in front of him now. 

The Master, Harry, hums in agreement. His fingers still tracing the cool flesh beneath his fingertips. 

"Did you wait for me?" The King blinks, the demon in him howls in delight at the thought of this creature waiting as eagerly for him as he as waiter for the other. 

The Mater, Harry always Harry, blinks, green eyes sharp and old and so open- a smile graces his delicate features, as pale as he always is. He stands taller, letting his hand settle on the Kings neck as he pulls him down to his own slighter height, resting their foreheads lightly together. Smiling as the demon bends to his will, allowing his weight to lean against his smaller frame. "I will always wait." 

Crowley raises a hand and in a practiced movement allows himself to run a hand over Harry's own narrow jaw, enjoys the feeling of flesh beneath his fingertips and green eyes that search his own. "No matter the distance I will find you, I will always find my way to you. Always, always."

The world creaks and moans and reaches out, but they fold together as if they had not left, as if the dagger in their shared hands had not fallen and they too had stayed almost the same. 

They are the same in the way that the sea leaves a desert in its wake, only to reclaim the land as it rushes to fill the dry earth with moisture and life and make it how it once was. 

They are the same in the same way that a tree falls to allow new growth from its death, the destruction of the defiant forest allows new growth and strength and life. 

They are the same in all the ways they are not. They are still the Master of the Hallows and the King of the Crossroads, Harry and Crowley, the saviour and the demon, the boy who lived, the man who conquers and the demon that tempts, the man that fell to a promising smile and a deal. 

They are two unstoppable forces that shall always meet and create unmovable objects of the other. 

They are as they will always be and always have been, they will always seek what waits for them and will always be found by those that seek them.They are always and nothing and everything and they, they- 

-they simply are. 

\---


End file.
